


a little hush

by alxndrlightwoods



Series: Oh, lover be good to me [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Doesn't Have a Gag Reflex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods
Summary: Magnus’s fingers feel like brands against his skin, hot and heavy and perfect. They trail down his sides, grip at his hips as Magnus’s lips latch onto Alec’s throat. Alec moans, hands coming up to grab at Magnus’s shoulders, clawing at the back of Magnus’s shirt.Magnus laughs softly, breath huffing against the skin of Alec’s neck. “Careful, darling,” he says, “this is a little too expensive for me to let you rip it.” There’s a hand in his hair, now, pulling harshly until Alec whines, overwhelmed.“Please,” he says, “Magnus,please.”“What do you want, darling?” Magnus responds. His breath fans across Alec’s exposed neck with every word, sending shivers down his spine. “Do you want me to fuck you?”Alec whines, torn. He wants, but—“No,” he says, reaches out when Magnus lets go instantly, “No, wait, come back— I. I want to blow you.”





	a little hush

**Author's Note:**

> "Insecure Alec Lightwood" should have been followed by "(fuck knows why, Magnus would like to personally thank whoever in Heaven is responsible for making him)" but AO3 blocked us.

Magnus’s fingers feel like brands against his skin, hot and heavy and perfect. They trail down his sides, grip at his hips as Magnus’s lips latch onto Alec’s throat. Alec moans, hands coming up to grab at Magnus’s shoulders, clawing at the back of Magnus’s shirt.

Magnus laughs softly, breath huffing against the skin of Alec’s neck. “Careful, darling,” he says, “this is a little too expensive for me to let you rip it.” There’s a hand in his hair, now, pulling harshly until Alec whines, overwhelmed.

“Please,” he says, “Magnus,  _ please.” _

“What do you want, darling?” Magnus responds. His breath fans across Alec’s exposed neck with every word, sending shivers down his spine. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Alec whines, torn. He wants, but—

“No,” he says, reaches out when Magnus lets go instantly, “No, wait, come back— I. I want to blow you.”

Magnus pauses. “Oh, darling,” he says, “You’re going to be the death of me.” He pulls Alec in again, swallows the moan Alec lets out with his mouth. Magnus’s tongue traces over Alec’s teeth. His mouth swallows Alec whole — he feels like he’s drowning; like without this feeling he’d be unable to go on.

Then there’s pressure on his shoulders, and he’s being shoved down between Magnus’s legs. He’s kneeling on the ground, on something soft he’s about 90% sure hadn’t been there before, and Magnus—

Magnus must have done  _ some _ magic because he’s very  _ very  _ much naked now, and he very  _ very _ much had not been before. Alec’s kneeling here, right in front of  Magnus’s dick, and he’s nervous. He wants to do this, he does — but he doesn’t want to fuck up.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he says, meets Magnus’s eyes from his position between his legs, “so tell me if I fuck up.”

“Oh, I’ll tell you, darling,” Magnus says, “but I trust you. You won’t.”

“Okay,” Alec says, hesitant, lowering his gaze back to Magnus’s dick. He studies it for a second, wondering how to start this.

“C’mon, darling,” Magnus says, and a soft pressure exerts itself on the back of Alec’s head. It’s Magnus’s hand, pushing him down, and Alec opens his mouth, taking in Magnus’s dick as his head is pushed towards it.

* * *

Magnus hadn’t expected Alec to be good — it’s his first time doing this, after all — but this? This is beyond anything he’d ever expected. Alec’s mouth is burning hot; wet and smooth and perfect, and Magnus slides in  _ far _ beyond he should be able to before he realises something’s different.

He looks down at Alec’s head as he slides down further, past the point where Magnus’s dick brushes against the back of his throat. He’s  _ deep, _ far deeper than Alec should have been able to take him, and as soon as he registers that his head falls back, hitting the back of the couch as he moans.  _ “Fuck, _ Alexander,  _ fuck,” _ he says, voice already ruined, because  _ Jesus fuck, _ Alec is good at this.

He’s new at this; entirely new but he’s so, so good; it’s almost like this is totally natural for him. Magnus would even go as far as to say Alec feels like he was  _ made _ for this; made to take a dick down his throat like he’s been doing it for years.

Alec pulls off, looks up with eyes that are barely even teary, and  _ fuck. _ Even  _ Magnus _ would cry taking someone that far down his throat. “Did I do something wrong?” he asks, voice hoarse, and Magnus moans at the sound.

“Alexander, darling,” he says, barely coherent enough to be careful with his wording, “you’ve done the opposite of something wrong.”

Alec blinks, staring up at Magnus with an adorably confused expression. “What—”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupts, “you were perfect, and I want to fuck your throat.”

There’s a pause.

“I— okay,” Alec says.

Magnus… would be shocked by how fast Alec just agreed to that, but he’s really not functioning at 100% right now, so instead, he reaches down, gripping Alec’s hair and pulling until he moans. “Are you sure?”

Alec doesn’t answer — instead, he just opens his mouth, staring up at Magnus. He’s perfect, like that; mouth open and kneeling, ready for anything Magnus gives him.

Magnus guides Alec’s head towards him, and when he feels the head of his dick hit the back of Alec’s throat, he bucks his hips up, just once. It’s a test, and Alec passes easily; barely faltering as he takes Magnus down his throat.

He groans at the feeling, bucks up again, and then again until Alec’s throat starts contracting as he struggles to breathe through his nose. Alec’s eyes are watering — the lack of air finally getting to him, but when Magnus pulls out, tilts Alec’s head up with two fingers under his chin, Alec doesn’t tell him to stop.

“Keep going,” he rasps, “you can keep going if you want.”

“I want to keep going, yes,” Magnus says, and then adds, because he’s curious, “but what do  _ you _ want, Alexander?”

Alec closes his eyes and doesn’t reply, red dusting his cheeks. He’s  _ ruined, _ voice hoarse, lips swollen, tears welling up in his eyes, but it is Magnus asking him what he wants that makes him blush.

“Oh,  _ darling,” _ Magnus croons, rubs his thumb across the swollen red of Alec’s lips, “what’s in that pretty little head of yours that’s making you blush  _ this _ much?”

Alec blushes brighter and Magnus grins; feels his expression become dangerous in the way he knows Alec loves so much. Alec’s eyes flicker open, and his breath catches in his throat, the little hitch betraying just how into this he is.

But he still doesn’t speak.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, keeps his voice soft. Alec has always been bad at voicing what he wants, and no matter how much he wants to, Magnus can’t change that in an instant. “You know that I’ll give you anything you want, darling, but I can’t do that if you won’t tell me what it is.”

Alec lets out a slow breath and mumbles something that almost makes Magnus’s heart stop.

_ I want you to come down my throat. _

_ “Fuck, _ Alexander,” Magnus groans, slipping back into Alec’s mouth easily. It’s slack and open and perfect and as Magnus fucks into it — into Alec; into his  _ mouth, _ fuck — he can feel Alec trying his hardest to make it  _ better. _ He pushes in, holds himself there and feels as Alec swallows around him, throat convulsing. It’s heaven — or, at least, the closest thing to it on earth — and Magnus can’t help but think it fitting that he’s found it in the mouth of a Nephilim. 

Magnus grabs Alec’s hair, pulls it until Alec moans around his dick, sending vibrations through him. It feels  _ so good, _ and Magnus fucks himself in further. Despite everything; despite the lack of air and the dick down his throat, Alec  _ doesn’t choke. _ His hands grip Magnus’s thighs, pull him in further, and Magnus looks down at this  _ perfect _ boy, who has tears welling in his eyes; who is swallowing convulsively around Magnus; who is trying so hard to be  _ so good _ and is doing perfectly, and realises that he’s  _ so in love _ it’s terrifying.

“You’re doing so good for me, Alexander,” he says, suddenly overcome with the need to make sure Alec knows he’s doing well; the need to make sure Alec  _ knows he’s perfect, _ playing right into Alec’s desperate need for praise. He shivers at the words, moans desperately, and Magnus feels himself coming apart at the seams.

“Fuck,” he says, when he’s recovered at least some of his mental functions. Alec is leaning against his leg, still kneeling. His lips are swollen, hair a mess; he looks debauched. “Oh, darling,” he says, “I’m sorry. Did I leave you—”

“No,” Alec says, his cheeks flushing a vivid red, “no, I—.” Alec pauses, looks down, more embarrassed than he had been even when trying to tell Magnus what he wanted, earlier, and Magnus tilts his head, confused. Alec’s voice is barely a whisper when he continues. “I already came,” he says.

Magnus’s brain shorts out.

“Alexander, darling, are you—” he pauses, rethinks his words, and declares, “Alexander. You are the  _ most _ delectable person I have ever met. I am so glad I met you.”

* * *

Alec’s legs feel like jelly. He doesn’t know how he would have made it to the shower, or to their bed after this, and he’s glad that Magnus doesn’t even let him try — instead, he sweeps him up, into his absurdly strong and absurdly attractive arms. Alec is not at all used to this. Usually, it’s people like Izzy and Jace getting  _ him _ to hold  _ them. _

The shower is short, the trip to Magnus’s bed shorter and it’s not long before they’re resting. It’s nice, after what just happened. Even the memory of it makes Alec blush.

He  _ came in his pants. _ Like a teenager. Raziel, he’s so embarrassed.

But — Magnus came too, he remembers; told him he was perfect and delectable and everything else nice and Alec… doesn’t know why. Or how?

And — “Did I do well?” he asks, unable to prevent himself from blurting out the question. He  _ needs _ to know; he thinks he did well, but he thought most people didn’t, usually.

“You did perfect, darling,” Magnus says, but Alec can’t help the creeping feeling that Magnus might just be saying that to be nice.

“I—  I thought most people are bad at giving blowjobs the first time,” he says.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice oddly wondering, “darling, most people have a gag reflex.”

Alec frowns. “Isn’t like, that supposed to be hot, though?”

“For some,” Magnus allows, “but as much as I’d like to see you choking on my dick, watching you take everything I give you and then beg for more is unquestionably more attractive.”

“Oh,” Alec says. He feels a bit faint, if he’s honest. He’s not used to this — he’s always been the good one in the family; he’s had to be, but he’s never been  _ praised _ for it. Instead, it’s always been Izzy or Jace; for their charisma, their fighting skills, their beauty. The two of them are like suns, shining bright and pulling everyone else into their orbit.

Alec — Alec’s more like the moon, reflecting their light and always orbiting someone else. That’s all he’s good for, really—

“That’s enough, darling,” Magnus says, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair, “I can tell you’re overthinking this. Just let yourself rest, for once. You deserve it.”

Alec hums lightly, unsure if it’s agreement or rejection, but lets Magnus pull him down anyway. Magnus keeps talking, after that; doesn’t let him fall back into his head. It’s mostly meaningless — things about his day — but sometimes it’s things about his past, and Alec wants to listen to them all.

But the gentle motion through his hair, and Magnus’s voice, soft and calming, lulls him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Saeth was basically non-functional for the entire time I wrote this fic. He probably said "fuck" about 17 times, "oh my god" at least 11, and desperately tried to guess where it was going so that he wouldn't be surprised about 3 times. He was only right once.
> 
> ETA: Y'all, we did not want to have to take _steps_ , but we have to, I guess. Everyone just lost the privilege of anon commenting. Come @ us on [tumblr](http://alxndrlightwoods.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell on anon, I guess.


End file.
